Baseball is an extremely popular sport in the United States and as so it is often referred to as America's Pastime. It begins as a youth sport with children as young as 5 or 6 years old playing the game. The kids who really like baseball will hopefully continue to play throughout their childhood. Those kids who have the best skills and interest will play for their high school team. Then only the most highly skilled will play at the college level. Only the very few elite players can then play on a professional level.
Although, most kids stop playing organized baseball prior to high school there is a very strong fan interest in the game. Parents and kids and young adults are very interested in following baseball games at the local, college and professional levels. The sport moves at a very good pace so that it is easy to follow the strategy of the game and appreciate the skill level of the players.
Baseball holds the interest of America. There is tremendous money spent on developing players starting at the youth level and all the way through the professional level. The hitter plays an extremely important role on a team. A great hitter can find his way onto a baseball team much easier than an average or below average hitter. Hence, there are many hitting training devices on the market designed to improve baseball hitting skills. However, none of these prior art products are optimum for proper training. They tend to be bulky, hard to transport, impractical to set up and costly.
What is needed is a better baseball swing training device.